soldado de asasto
by spectre010
Summary: un soldado el cual pierda a su amigo al pasar de los años un monstruo extraterrestres fue el culpable al pasar de un años y medio un chica se perdió en aquel bosque donde estaba aquel extraterrestre a lo que nuestro soldado enfrentará sus miedos por aquella chica ¿ qué sucederá con jeins logrará ganar o morirá en el intento?


mi nombre es jeins torres soldado nuevo 100010 brigada Charlie la Charlie viejos recuerdos también conocida como brigada inexistente pues éramos como fantasmas en una misión de reconocimiento teníamos que encontrar algo que ahí a caído del espacio todo salió mal lo que sería un misión rutinaria terminó siendo una masacre a vía una especie de monstruo indescriptible lo único que se puede decir es que no era humano o creado por nosotros era algo que tenia una garras enormes las cuales asia cortes muy profundo todos morian Jackson piter y yo logramos escapar con vida lamentablemente no ubo alguien más de equipo que sobreviviera a ese monstruosidad pero para estar vivos no lo parecíamos pues nuestros cortes eran graves al punto que pit murió antes de poder llegar a la base era mi mejor amigo y no lo pude ayudar fantaba un kilómetro ni más ni menos de sólo recordarlo duele Jackson murió dos días después sus cortadas se infectaron y murió fui el único que sobrevivió a esa masacre seguían mandando grupos los cuales no regresaban me quisieron bolber a mandar pero me salí del ejército no iría a por eso nuevamente seria suicidio paso el tiempo y me inbestigaron la televisoras pues saber que era eso sobre ese mostuo que mata a los soldado en ese lugar no Di información pues el gobierno me mataría literal pasanba el tiempo no era más que un simple sibil avia pasado por la noticias que una chica se avia perdido el aquel bosque era mi deber irla a buscar fui a la base y me equipe con una armadura de pelea x.54 la cual contaba con un rifles de asalto una espada dos navajas y una pistola además del blindaje abia sido creada para los soldado que entrarán allá fue en una moto la cual inexplicablemente se apagó al entrar al bosque empecé a caminar tácticamente desidi tomar un descanso dentro de una cueva estaba muy asustado pues en aquel día no llege tan lejos aquella chica estaba ay y al berme gritó muy fuerte le tape la boca y luego la intentó calmarla le preguntó si ella lo a visto ella asiente con una mirada temerosa le digo debemos salir antes que esa tarde ella asiente empezamos a correr con mucho cuidado cuando estamos saliendo no los encontramos el nos avia visto pero no se movía le digo correr cuando escuches los disparos me quitó el casco y digo cuidate corro a asia esa cosa saltó y le empiezo a dispara la chica sale corriendo esas cosa me quita el rifle sacó mi espada y lo intentó cortar a lo que el esquiva mis cortes cuando me dicen por radio la chica ya esta afuera a lo que yo respondo que bueno ahora necesito salir yo el corte que le logró asestar ase que mi espada se rompa saco las navajas y su piel las deja rromas salgo corriendo miró asia atrás y corro mucho más rápido pues me estaba siguiendo yo digo preparen la trampa ya les estoy llegando carajo carajo carajo por mi mente pasaba no debí meterme en esto no llegaré me está alcanzando no por favor veo la carretera y corro como trueno esa cosa estaba por mi nada la detenía salto beo el equipo de demolición y gritó dispare a lo que ellos escapa estaba sólo el equipo avía huido como cobardes estaba sin aire asi que me detube tome mi pistola y le disparaba a lo que el respondía con un rugido nuevamente me eche a correr pues ya avía recobrado el aliento esas cosa me seguía se acercaba un chico en una moto la cual detuve quite al chico y me subí acelere esa cosas asia casomiso a todos los demás me quería a mi seguía corriendo entre los autos era como regresar a mi adolescencia y uno de mi sueños se volviese realidad estar dentro del juego GTA5 lo que avia recordado en ese momento es que en la vase ahí an balas perforaforas eso me serviría cuando voy llegando aviso para que disparen cuando llegó abren fuego voy a mi escritorio y cargo la balsa en mi francotirador salgo los que me estaban cubriendo están muertos esa cosa me miraba el lo que yo le apuntaba mi francotirador era automático pero con una gran presision y esta balas eran calibre 50 pero muy comprimidas dispare a lo que esquivó la primera bala las demás le diero era un cargador de 20 y se lo abia basiado lo cambie


End file.
